


Song that brings light to my nightmare

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Childhood friends [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Singing, Spoilers, a little smut, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: One of Eivor's painfullest moments stalking him in his dreams. But he's lucky to have someone there when he wakes up.***Spoilers***
Relationships: Eivor/Vili, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Male Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Series: Childhood friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Song that brings light to my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I needed.  
> Thanks for all the Kudos, I really appreciate y'all showing that you like it :)
> 
> This is hastily written (I have art and writers block)  
> English not my first language  
> Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.

“You’re in deep thought, I see” Eivor shifted his gaze from where the fishing line disappeared down the surface of the smaller lake, to Ceolbert whose own eyes moved along the shore which was empty, only them there. 

The boy had a keen eye to detail, leaving Eivor unsurprised he’d noticed almost right away. A soft caress of the mild summer’s wind joined his thoughts which weren't with them, but dug deep into nothingness where Odin once before stood. 

“You know, there is comfort around you if only you let yourself see” the boy continued- moving the fishing line in a harmonic way- voice sounding much wiser than the eighteen winters. Eivor's eyes focused on the ripples caused by Ceolbert, but didn’t say anything and when Ceolbert understood this “You know, my mother used to tell my father a saying once heard by relatives. You want to hear it?”.

Eivor gave up fishing -gathering the fishing line on the rock sitting on- and leaned back against his hands with a quiet “Sure” and a smile graced Ceolbert’s lips.

“Even the strongest ox need to shit” and a startled snort forced its way out of Eivor, causing Ceolbert to chuckle -hand over mouth- while taking in the sight of the shocked vikingr. When calming, those caring eyes focused on Eivor “You’re both the bravest and most considerate warrior I’ve ever seen, Eivor”.

A heavy shame covered Eivor like a blanket, suffocating him, as he lowered his gaze to stare at the worn boots. Thinking about everything he’d caused, the death of his friends, he was nothing like those words.

“-and I know your heart longs for that one called Vili.” Eivor stiffened while slowly turning back to look at Ceolbert, whose fishing line was nowhere to be found. Instead he was just standing there, looking out at the calm lake- soft breeze waving the cloak.

“How- You- I didn’t” Eivor struggled to find words as his eyes widened by the returning of memories. Ceolbert never met Vili.

Time slowed down as Ceolbert turned towards him. Eivor’s lungs choked- eyes wide open and glazing over- when taking in the sight of the pale face and milky eyes. Then the boy opened his mouth, blood pouring out and the sad smile on Ceolbert’s lips pushed at Eivor’s chest and made his heart beat faster in dread, guilt and sorrow- pain searing along the skin.

“It’s okay, Eivor” the words held Ceolbert’s voice, but the vision in front of Eivor made it hard on him, because nothing with this was okay. The shell of the boy Eivor held dear took a step forward -bloody teeth showing. “It’s okay, Eivor. You’ll soon kill me and then you shall be free of the burden I am”.

Eivor couldn’t stop the motions of shaking his head “You have never been a burden” came hoarse and trembling, but Ceolbert’s smile grew- blood seeping through the corners of the mouth.

“We all know that you let me die.” Eivor shook his head once more as his eyes stared at the boy slowly nearing him and with calmness saying “You killed me, Eivor”.

“I- No-I” came as a stuttering whisper as Eivor tried to grasp a single thought, staring at the face which before was showing kindness and wisdom, but now showed nothing but resentment.

Ceolbert took another step and the stiff movements caused Eivor’s stomach to churn, but the sudden red color on the boy’s tunic- spreading in a fast pace- grabbed his attention. It was the wound which had taken his life.

“You wanted to get rid of me” came as a growl, bringing back Eivor’s attention to Ceolbert’s face- now even paler than before.

Ice blue eyes brimmed with tears, joined by a quiet repeating of “I’m sorry” with a heart so slashed open there wouldn’t be a surprise if someone truly ripped his chest wide open. 

A cold laughter was heard “You killed me, Eivor” before Ceolbert threw himself at Eivor, roaring “You killed me!”

The pressure on Eivor’s arms made him thrash and turn, roaring to be let go, but it never stopped. Instead a voice murmured in his ear, working like oil on rattling iron, causing Eivor to stop fighting.

“It’s okay, Eivor. I’m here. You’re fine. You’re safe with me.” it was Vili’s voice and instead of trying to push him away, Eivor wrapped his arms around Vili’s waist- nuzzling face in neck- and clung to him. 

Silent tears wet fabric and skin, but at that moment Eivor didn’t care. The guilt and sorrow of losing someone like Ceolbert crushed at his chest and the ease Vili brought made him desperate to never let go. 

A hand brushed along the big scar on the shaved side of Eivor’s head- braid along the top of head in a disheveled state- while hushing was heard. The soothing touch and sound got a long, trembling breath to leave Eivor’s lips. He was no longer by the lake, but in his room in Ravensthorpe and the awareness of the solid body against his own was just what he needed.

As if Vili noticed Eivor’d calmed down, he murmured “That was a bad one” with his chin resting on top of the blonde’s head.

“Did anyone hear me?” the words were barely heard in his sore throat, already giving away how loud he’d been. Eivor felt the hesitation in Vili’s muscles and murmured “That bad?” as shame came as a wave.

Vili leaned backwards to force Eivor from hiding and then cupped his friend's face with his hands. Thumbs brushed along the wet skin on Eivor’s cheeks, tracing the path the- already drying- tears had taken and those darker shades of blue met Eivor’s eyes, a soft smile painting Vili’s lips.

Vili saw the shame in Eivor’s eyes and his heart ached with a tremendous power. He’d been close enough to hear how a voice cried out the name of a dead one and the tormented shouts of sorries made Vili push past the gathering of people outside the longhouse. When seeing Eivor thrashing in his bed, Vili hadn’t hesitated to pull him into his arms.

Now, while looking into those eyes, Vili wanted to hold Eivor and take away all the pain ever caused him. He’d never met the boy which Eivor grieved, but the soft smile always gracing his friends lips when talking about memories, made him wish he did. Ceolbert, the newfound little brother Eivor lost too soon.

An owl made itself heard and reminded Vili it was in the middle of the night. He gave Eivor a -hopefully- comforting smile “Why don’t we lay down and try some sleep?” and to his surprise, Eivor gave away something sounding like a relieved sigh, then nodded to Vili.

In a haste, Vili stood and threw his cloak and fur to the side with the tunic while toeing off the shoes, then crawled into the bed and laid on his back next to Eivor. Again Vili found himself being surprised as Eivor snuggled closer to his side and even let Vili put his arm around him, the blonde resting his head on Vili’s chest.

In the corner of his eye, Vili noticed Randvi peering in and he quickly shook his head to show it wasn’t a good time. She hesitated at first and Vili saw the need to comfort on her face, but then she gave Vili a smile matching the sadness in her eyes, grieving with her Jarl, before letting go of the drapery separating Eivor’s room to the dining area. Once more they were alone.

But then suddenly the drapery moved again and the soft padding of paws neared the bedding. Vili smiled when feeling the weight as the white wolf joined them by laying down next to their entangled legs and a loud yawn was heard, making the two men chuckle. 

By the movement, he glanced at Eivor’s hand when it left Vili’s chest to reach toward the white fur on the wolf’s head. It’d been a shock when Vili first saw the interaction between the blonde vikingr and the wolf, knowing about the inner fear Eivor battled with since a child. But now, looking at the two, it was like it’d never happened.

“It felt real,” a murmur was heard and Vili was forced to swallow down his own emotions caused by hearing the pain in those simple words “the dream, I mean.” Eivor explained, but Vili already knew what he meant. He’d also had those kinds of dreams. 

Eivor’s fingers still busied themselves in Dwolga’s fur- head angled down towards the dog- when Vili let out a deep sigh, which Eivor of course interpreted wrongly.

“I’m sorry, I should’t have said-” Eivor’s rushed and Vili quickly stopped him from moving away from his arms by refusing to let go, which stopped the rest of the words from leaving Eivor’s lips. 

Vili cupped the back of his friend’s head with one hand to guide it back to its place on his chest, then began brushing it calming along the shaved side- each brush easing the smaller body.

“Don’t you ever think like that again, not with me” Vili murmured with heat to show the seriousness in those words as he took Eivor’s hand- resting on Vili’s chest- in his free one and hooked their fingers, like when they were little. He wanted to whisper that he never wanted Eivor to leave his side, but Eivor already had too many thoughts in his head and Vili didn’t want to hurt him by giving him more to think about. Not when he could show it instead.

They continued in silence, which became more and more comfortable as each second went by. 

Fingers were lazily tracing over Eivor’s back, when they suddenly felt the uneven skin and anger spiked within Vili. His mind couldn’t help but relive the moment Eivor got the scars by the hand of that woman - deep whipped wounds and blood everywhere- and once again he felt the urge to slowly strangle the monster. Also, he couldn’t wait for the moment they were healed enough for Eivor to enlarge the tattoo on his back. 

The sudden hesitation in the body against Vili caused a lightning of worry within him, the anger he’d felt just now was long gone, but then the lips brushing against the skin on Vili’s chest spread a warmth in his heart. Vili couldn’t help the hitch of his breath by the tingling sensation it also brought and felt Eivor’s eyes snapp to his face, but he didn’t meet his eyes. Instead Vili held his focus on the ceiling to will his body to not show how everything Eivor did affected him.

A second kiss- more noticeable- caused Vili to force his eyes closed, but his breathing wavered as Eivor moved upwards while pressing lingering kisses along the skin. It felt almost too good, he’d longed to feel like this with Eivor again, so much that he hadn’t been with someone else since they’ve been together. Vili’d tried several times to have someone who wasn’t him, when seeing Tarben and Eivor together, but as soon as they kissed him he’d just pushed at them and walked away.

That’s why he couldn’t help himself when he invited Eivor’s tongue to meet his own and the wet kiss infused with their heated breaths sounded glorious in Vili’s ears. Enjoying the weight of the body on top of his own, Vili grabbed Eivor’s head between his hands to deepen the kiss, bringing a groan out of Eivor who- hands bracing the body on each side of Vili’s head- also grinded his hips against Vili’s as response.

Something snapped inside of Vili and dread pooled in his body- freezing the blood. His eyes flew open as he forced his lips from Eivor’s. This wasn’t right. Eivor craved him for the wrong reason and only seeked a distraction from the grief. Vili needed to stop this, before someone got hurt.

“This isn’t the time” he conjured his breathy voice to say and saw the desire slowly disappear in Eivor’s eyes. 

Vili tightened his hold on Eivor’s head to make him stay as he was- only inches between their faces- because Vili didn’t want him to misunderstand, which he already saw in those icy blue eyes. 

“I want this,” Vili began, but didn’t know how to continue. He brushed his thumb along the scar on Eivor’s cheek, following the movements with his gaze, unable to meet his friend’s eyes because of too much fear filling his gut by the response he’ll get “if this was another time, where we lay lazy and just enjoying our life,” he whispered and then found the courage to look up “then I would never stop” and hoped Eivor understood the deeper meaning of his words. 

The hurt caused by the misunderstanding, softened to something else and a small smile painted Eivor’s lips. A smile no one else but Vili got to see.

“Okay” came as a hoarse whisper, barely heard by Vili’s ears and he knew his own eyes widened, but soon relaxed into fondness. One simple word, but it felt like sunlight in his chest.

A low rumble came from the place next to their legs, both men’s eyes drifting to the wolf which seemed like she dreamt about chasing rabbits. They snickered by the sight and then shifted until Vili once again had Eivor’s head on his chest and the arm resting under and slung over the blonde’s shoulder, taking up the movements of tracing patterns along the sun colored skin. 

Laying like they were lovers, that’s when Vili began humming softly at a familiar tune, before the lyrics of the lullaby of his childhood home came out between his lips.

To the song made from his low voice, Vili felt the soft brush of breaths- caressing the skin on chest- which slowly even out until the arm resting on his chest became heavier. His lips pressed a soft kiss against the salty skin on Eivor’s forehead as he tightened his arms around the smaller man.

Vili’s voice carried through the night until sleep also took him. 

“ The wolf howls in the forest of the night, he wants to but can not sleep.

Hunger tears at the wolf's belly, and it's cold in his cave.

No wolf, No wolf, do not come near, you will not reap.

My child you will never have”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Vili singing as he comforts Eivor after he'd a nightmare is inspired from a member of a discord I've joined :D
> 
> If you're curious, the lullaby Vili sings in this part truly exist, but it's translated from Swedish(yeah I know they're from Norway, but I like the Swedish one).


End file.
